BNHA: Opposites
by BNHA1245
Summary: "The only difference between me and you, is that...I jumped you didn't" the villain said to the 'Hero' while the latter was terrified just by thought of it. Also on Wattpad
1. Chapter1

'Character is thinking'

"Character is talking"

**"Author Notice"**

**_Chapter#1_**

Kurogiri watched Shigaraki, as he continued pacing back and forth impatiently and scratching his neck in frustration, from the bar table while rubbing the wine glasses. Shigaraki had been like this since the day started and Kurogiri couldn't recall why? What was so important to the childish man that was frustrating him so much? Why was he so impatient?

Kurogiri sat the wine glass that he was rubbing aside and picked up another one. For some reason, cleaning and rubbing these glasses have been his hobby for as long as anyone else in the League could remember. And then with a tired sigh, Kurogiri asked Shigaraki the reason of his impatient and frustrated state.

"Can I know what is making so impatient today, Tomura Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked.

The other man immediately stopped scratching his neck and looked at the warp-gate user. Shigaraki chuckled before replying.

"Oh, you'll see Kurogiri...You'll see it just as that double-brat brings in my new pawn." He said as he chuckled again at the last part.

Kurogiri nodded his head and went back to rubbing the glass, knowing that If it's something he doesn't know then Shigaraki would most likely just give him riddles and video-game references like the guy Shigaraki was.

And with that, the door of the room the two men were currently in flung open by Twice.

"Sup man!" "I came back as soon as I could. Forgive me for the delay" he said twice as he walked in followed by another person. The other person was what Kurogiri supposed as the "new pawn" of Shigaraki's game.

"Eh, whatever. Is this him?" Shigaraki asked looking past Twice. The man looked like he was in his mid twenties. He was tall and had blue eyes. He had black and straight mid-length hair. His face was covered upto half of his nose by the dark red scarf he was wearing. Other than that he was was wearing a dark green shirt and a light brown jacket along with a pair of casual jeans. His facial expressions were sullen.

"Yeah, this is the dude!" Twice replied pointing at the man behind him.

"Fine. Leave him here and then you're done" Shigaraki hissed.

"You got that, hand man!" "Apologies" Twice said as he left the place.

After he left, Shigaraki turned towards the other person.

"So, you're Itsuki Kurouma, right?" Shigaraki asked. The other nodded in reply.

"Now, you must be wondering why would I call you here? Let me say it straight...that quirk of yours can be a valuable asset to the League of Villains' next big move." Shigaraki stated.

"This sounds interesting. Go on. Tell me what you've got in your mind." Kurouma said. At this a wide grin spread across Shigaraki's face but it was hid by the white hand on his face.

**_~O~_**

**_Few Days Later:_**

Back at UA, everyone from Class 1-A were waiting for their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, to arrive. Everyone was basically doing the exact same thing they did before class started. Chatting with their friends in groups, talking about new stuff, sometimes yelling at each other and by 08:28 am they always had their class representative, Tenya Iida, gesturing them to sit down and stop talking. And no longer after that, Aizawa came through the door and walked in the class with a sluggish 'Good Morning'. The class replied with a much more active tone. He then addressed the students.

"So, today we are going to do lessons regarding quick planning and analysis." Aizawa said in his usual tone.

'Oh sweet Lord, don't let it be a surprise Analysis test!' Most of the students thought.

"...We are doing capture training." Aizawa said breaking the tension.

"Yeah! It's hero training, man!!" Some of the students exclaimed with joy.

"But don't take it easy." Aizawa said as the students looked at him. "Today's training is not just meant for capture. You all will be divided into four groups of five and then scattered to different locations. You will have to create your bases as well as protect them and your partners while fighting other groups and capturing their teammates. The captured person is to be kept inside the base of the group that caught him or her. And you have to be even more careful once a person is in your base cause some quirks are really suitable for such escaping purposes, take Hagakure for example. And if the captive can escape that means he or she can also inflict heavy damage to the base either by using their quirk or calling their teammate. So, you lose either if your base is destroyed or all of your teammates are captured. It is basically a test for your stealth, teamwork, combat, analysis and planning abilities. Understand?" Aizawa said. The students replied with a nod and 'Yes sir'.

"Good. Now get your hero costumes on and head to Ground Beta. I'll explain the groups and their positions over there" Aizawa said earning nods by the students.

**_~O~_**

At Ground Beta. Everyone from Class 1-A was in their hero costumes, standing outside Ground Beta where they met Aizawa along with All Might, sadly now in his weak form, and Cementoss. Aizawa then explained the groups to the students and each group's starting position.

"Group 1 at East, Group 2 at North, Group 3 at West and finally Group 4 at South. All Might and Cementoss will be supervising you. Any questions?" Aizawa asked.

With that said, Sero raised his hand.

"Yes, Sero?" Aizawa asked.

"Uh...where is the capture gear? I mean we need something to capture our opponents, right?" Sero asked scratching the back of his head.

"Good question...You will have to find it yourself. It's part of the training." Aizawa said as slipped into his yellow sleeping bag.

The groups were as:

Group 1:

Tokoyami, Asui, Midoriya, Uraraka and Sero.

Group 2:

Iida, Hagakure, Mineta, Kaminari and Koda.

Group 3:

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Ashido and Shoji.

Group 4:

Bakugou, Kirishima, Aoyama, Ojiro and Sato.


	2. Chapter2

**_Chapter#2_**

Kurouma immediately agreed after Shigaraki explained the plan of how they wanted to use Kurouma's quirk to get the top villain from an alternate dimension to work with them. And since he or she would be from an alternate dimension, that means the villain, in their dimension, will be the top hero. And if the world saw their number one hero as a villain, the heroes will be damned. You see, Kurouma's quirk helps him to get any required person from any of the multiple dimensions, but only one person at a time.

After the small talk, Kurouma activated his quirk and a blue circular portal appeared in front of them. A few moments were taken for the search of the villain they were looking for. And after that, a red shoed foot, slowly, stepped out of the portal.

**_~O~_**

As soon as the students were signaled to start, every group began with their own respective plans. The Groups soon realized that it would be best if the first thing they focused on would be their bases. Secondly, they have to decide who will guard the base, who will do the capturing and most importantly who was gonna lead them. Thirdly, get the capture gear. So, with all this information, they began.

The first group to complete the above tasks was none other than Group 2, thanks to Iida of course. Their base was in a bank. All five members were standing in the lobby of the bank, looking at Iida since he was the one who decided that this would be their base.

"Uh, okay. So, why is this our base exactly?" Kaminari asked as he looked at the said man with confusion.

"Good question, Kaminari! It's simple. Since we have to protect our bases and capture our opponents, what other building would be better than a bank! It already consists of security systems and intruder alarms. Plus, since it's a bank, we can also find enough space for our opponents to be kept!" Iida explained while doing his usual robotic gestures.

"Uh...right? Bu-" Kaminari was cut off by a certain invisible person. "That's great, Iida! You know what? I have an amazing idea! Why don't you become our Group Leader?" Hagakure exclaimed in her joyful tone.

"I'd be honoured to be, Hagakure! I, as well, has already thought for your positions!" Iida replied.

"Which are...?" Kaminari asked.

"With me being decided as the leader, I'd say that I'll fight alongside Kaminari, Hagakure and Mineta will capture our opponents and Koda can will be our guard!" Iida said with the robotic gestures.

"I don't have a problem with that~" Mineta said looking at Hagakure with a perverted grin before earning an invisible slap. While Hagakure gave Iida a thumbs up.

"YEAH, let's do this!!" Kaminari yelled and Koda nodded his head in approval.

"So come on now let's begin our search for the capture gear!" Iida replied with enthusiasm in his voice.

Group 4 didn't even need to argue on who was gonna be their leader due to the presence of a certain hot-head. They begin their search for the base merely minutes ago and everything was going so damned annoying for their leader.

"So, Bakugou? What kind of base are we looking for?" Kirishima asked.

"We're looking for a damned big building with more than five floors!!!! So it'd be so frickin' hard to get the hell out of it or even try to destroy it!!!!!" Bakugou replied politely.

The rest three didn't even wanted to get involved. Once the base was decided as a big 6-storey weaponry and Police Force gear store, Bakugou explained the positions.

"Shitty Hair and I will fight!! Glitter Face and Tail Man will capture!! And Diabetes will guard the base!!!!" Bakugou yelled as he continued:"We don't need to look for the fucking capture gear so get to your positions!!!" He said as he left, taking Kirishima with him.

"...he actually got mine one right?" Ojiro said.

Group 3 didn't have to struggle at all as the smartest girl, Yaoyorozu, and one of the strongest guys, Todoroki, alongside the sound wave manipulator, Jiro, and finally with the dupli-arms, Shoji, were in their group. Just one enthusiastic and jolly-natured girl known as Ashido was an odd one out of them.

They decided that Todoroki will be their Group Leader and he will help in fighting with Shoji. Ashido and Yaoyorozu will capture opponents and Jiro, thanks to her hearing skills, will be the guard. According to Todoroki, their base was in the central area of Ground Beta since there were large, same-looking buildings with security systems and CCTV cameras. So even if their captive did managed to call his or her teammates, there will be at least seven to nine same and large buildings to begin with.

Things were going pretty good for Group 1. They soon found a suitable base as soon as they started. Their base was basically a police station. There, they had an access to capture gear, security systems and a lot of space to keep their captured opponents.

Midoriya was decided the Group Leader by the recommendations of his teammates. The rest of the positions were described by Midoriya as:

"Okay so, um, Tokoyami and I will fight. Uraraka and Asui will capture our opponents. While Sero here will be our guard." Midoriya said earning nods of agreements in reply.

"Let's do this"

**_~O~_**

"Wait. He is a _villain_?!" Shigaraki said as he recognized the boy standing in front of him. There stood a fifteen years-old boy with green-black messy hair, green eyes, freckles on his cheeks. There was no doubt that this boy was non other than the counterpart of Izuku Midoriya. Yet, the only difference in his appearance was that he had bags under his eyes and that he was wearing a sleeveless pitch black vest over a white dress shirt with black tie and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to reach the end of his forearms. His signature red shoes and a pair of black dress pants.

"Correction. I'm the _top_ villain."


	3. Chapter3

**_Chapter#3_**

"Correction. I'm the _top_ villain" the boy said smiling.

"...Something tells me that this is gonna be really off the chain." Shigaraki said as he continued: "Kurogiri, call everyone here. We have some planning to do."

"As you wish, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri replied as he called the rest of the League of Villains to their hideout **_(A/N: IDK where or what exactly is their hideout at the end of season 3, so I'm making it just another bar)_**

Within twenty minutes or so, the rest of the League arrived. To be honest, upon seeing them, the green-haired boy remembered each one of them. But playing the 'I've known you for years' act as 'Never heard of ya before' act, was one of his habits. Consider it a good one or bad one. But on the other hands, the villains were shocked at what was standing in front of them.

Upon seeing the fairly familiar face, Dabi raised his arm to attack, but his blue flames were ineffective to the boy as Kurogiri immediately opened a warp gate in front of his flames to who-knows-where. Dabi's shock suddenly turned into fury as he, and the others behind him, looked at Kurogiri and Shigaraki for answers.

"Relax, Dabi. He is no enemy, I assure you of that." Kurogiri replied. "_ Pffft!!! I never said that"_ The green headed boy thought.

"Don't tell me he is who I think he is." Magne said as if he asked for 'who the hell is this?'.

"He _is_ and _isn't_ Izuku Midoriya." Shigaraki started gaining the attention of the other villains in the room. He continued: "Previously, I told you all about this guy ,Kurouma, and how his quirk is gonna be a big part of our next plan." Shigaraki pointed at the man standing beside him. The others nodded in reply.

"Well, guess what! The top villain in the alternate world turned out to be Izuku Midoriya! Can you even imagine where this will lead to! First UA, then the heroes and then the world! Everything will crumble to it's fate!" Shigaraki exclaimed. Unknown to everyone else in the room, the greenhead was silently laughing over them. To him, it was just like a play. Actually, he had always thought of life itself as a big play. A play that he wrote and the others are just fictional characters he can kill any moment and nothing will bother him. A play where they are the puppets and he is the puppeteer.

"You sure we can trust him?" Twice asked.

"I don't trust him" Spinner said as he closed his eyes and and turned his face over his shoulder, showing unamusement

"Me neither." Midoriya said doing the same action.

"Soooo, Izuku is a villain?...That's amazing" Toga said in clear admiration towards the boy, waving a knife in her hand.

"Anyways! I get the big picture now! You want me to destroy a lot of lil good-goody heroes? Right!" The boy said waving his hands in midair to get the attention of the others. The villains simultaneously replied positively. Then, the greenhead smirked.

"But I never said yes! Ha!" The boy laughed. Shigaraki growled as he threw a tantrum at the boy's action saying:"Really?! And here I thought you were _a villain_!! Are you telling me that you were just standing here to make fun of us?!"

"Yeah. Not cool, Izuku!" Toga pouted.

"I loathed every second of it, anyways" the greenhead said under his breath.

"Are you deaf or somethin' Handy? I said 'I never said yes'. I never said no either." At this the villains looked at him. They knew some villain says that only when he has some terms or requirements to work.

"What exactly do you want to work with us? What are your terms?" Mr. Compress asked while he was fiddling with his marbles.

"Someone once told me that if you're good at something, never do it for free." The boy smirked.

"So it's a game of cash now?" Magne asked as he folded his arms.

"Cash? Oh! You mean those coloured rectangular papers? Nah. Doc told me to stay away from them 'cause whenever I see them, I set 'em on fire." He replied.

_"Great. We have another crazy now." _Dabi thought.

"Just spit what want out already, bastard!" Dabi growled at the boy.

"Ah! I'm so so sorry! I didn't knew I was making you feel uncomfortable. Here now I apologize. I hope I won't disturb you while I'm here now. C'mon let's shake hands, buddy!" Midoriya said as he extended his hand towards Dabi, still smiling. Dabi looked at him for a moment and at his hand. He didn't expected this. Then he decided to return the gesture. But as soon as he did, he felt sudden volts of electric charge course from his hand to his entire body. He quickly recoiled with a yelp. While on the other hand, Midoriya revealed a joy-buzzer on his hand.

"Well, that must've been shocking, huh?" The boy said. Toga and Twice both chuckled at this. However the latter went serious after his action while Toga giggled even more.

"Okay now, let's get to the point. Shall we?" Midoriya said.

"_Finally._" Some of the villains thought.

"Here are terms now. 1: My name is**not** Izuku or Midoriya anymore. I am only to be called Deku. Else I'll get angry." He stated strictly.

"That's okay with me~ Deku-kun~" Toga replied.

"Here comes 2 to you: I wanna meet whoever the 'Big Cheese' is around here, cause I know definitely none of you are." The boy stated.

"That's kinda difficult now since Master was caught by the heroes in his previous." Kurogiri replied honestly.

"Ah, well. Too bad! You can just tell me who he is later!" The greenhead said. Kurogiri nodded in return.

"Moving on to number 3! As long as I am involved in anything, I'll be the one who is planning it. I do not like the way other villains plan. They are all pretty boring ya know." Deku stated.

"Don't you think that's a bit to-"

"Screw it! You're planning what's next?" Shigaraki interrupted.

"Number 4: I will do the torture if you have any captives during my stay. I have bloodlust problems." Deku stated as he licked his finger.

"Done. Anything else?"

"Oh! Just the last one: I want All Might's head."


	4. Chapter4

**_(A/N: Villain Deku will be referred as Deku and Hero Deku as Midoriya)_**

**_Chapter#4_**

**_At Ground Beta:_**

Bakugou and Kirishima, with Bakugou leading the way, were moving towards the East of Ground Beta. That's exactly where Bakugou's main target and his team, like any other battle training, were. While Iida and Kaminari on the other hand were moving towards the West. Todoroki and Shoji stayed at their grounds, since it was in the centre so any attempt of going West is a failure. Midoriya and Tokoyami had different plans. They were moving towards the centre.

Meanwhile, Cementoss and All Might were in the control room observing the students carefully. Aizawa on the other hand, uh, he was a different story. Forget it.

**_~O~_**

**_League Of Villains' Base_**

"So, you said we wait until this training thing. Now what?" Shigaraki asked Deku who was sitting on one of those bar stools with a knife in his hand.

"Oh! It's here already? I didn't even had the time to plan!" Deku said laughing while Shigaraki growled.

"Ha ha ha! Stop growling like a mad dog Handy! I _have_ a plan!" Deku said as he turned to face Shigaraki.

"What is your plan, Deku?" Kurogiri asked taking interest in the topic.

"Simple. You go raid them." Deku said. Silence. And then:

"Seriously?! This is your plan?!! How can you just tell us to 'You go raid them'?!?!" Shigaraki shouted angrily. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea. But he also knew that Deku was rated top villain for a reason that he still didn't know. And that was frustrating for him.

"He is right. We cannot just go and raid them. It is UA! We will simply attract the Pro Heroes. I thought Kurogiri told you about what happened at the USJ." Mr. Compress said.

"That's the point, my dear fellow._ You will simply attract the Pro Heroes."_ Deku said emphasizing the last part.

"You...want us to attract the Pros?" Magne asked to be sure of what the plan was.

"Yes. Yes I want you to attract the Pros. And I want exactly _you_ five to attract the Pros!" Deku said pointing at Dabi, Twice, Magne, Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"You want us to go? Fine." Dabi said emotionlessly.

"Yeah! Plus Dabi sure doesn't want another sho—" Twice was cut off by Dabi's intimidating glare.

"So we just go. Attract Pros. And then?" Shigaraki asked.

"Come back home!" Deku said throwing his arms up in the air. Then he stood up from his seat and said: "Mr. Marble Magic will inform you when to retreat."

"But, then what will we do, Deku-kun?" Toga asked pointing at herself and Deku. On hearing this, the said man smirked and reached the blonde girl.

"We will have fun slaughtering innocent people, dearie." Deku said softly. On hearing the plan for her, Toga's face beamed with joy.

"Now. What're we waitin' for? Go! Go! Go!" Deku said as he clapped his hands thrice.

"Uh! Wait! Just one more thing!" Magne said to the greenhead.

"What is it?"

"You said you want us to raid the students so we can attract the Pros and then retreat! But that means you will be committing a crime but undercover!?!" Magne exclaimed.

"But he just said we were gonna slaughter people!!" Toga pouted.

"We called you here to destroy heroes not civilians!! And it was supposed to show your face to the world!!!" Shigaraki chimed in. Deku just sighed heavily.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Villains now-a-days. My fellows, my part has only one reason. And that is: I want a certain person to come and see me. And then he will show this face to the world." Deku said as he softly patted his own face.

"And who is he?"

"You will see. Soon." Deku replied as he smirked.

**_~O~_**

**_At Ground Beta:_**

Uraraka and Asui were hiding in one of the alleys. They just happened to spot some of Group 3's members. Ashido and Yaoyorozu to be precise. Apparently the two were also the one's that were assigned to capture opponents.

"I'm telling you, Yaomomo! No one's here! C'mon we should get going to other places!" Ashido insisted to her partner.

"I think you're right, Mina. We shou— Ah!!" Yaoyorozu was cut off by a certain frog-like tongue which speedily came towards her with the intention of attacking. But, she dodged it fortunately. Both girls spotted Uraraka and Asui nearby.

"So, battling-before-capture are we now, huh? Let's do this, Yaomomo!!" Ashido exclaimed as she prepared herself with her acids.

Yaoyorozu on the other hand, immediately managed to create a long metallic staff and a metallic shield for herself.

Asui was the first one to take action, once again. She leaped on to one of the building's wall and then grabbed Uraraka's mid by her tongue and threw her at the top of a smaller building. Ashido quickly made Uraraka her target and leaped for her. While Yaoyorozu's attempt to land a hit on Asui was cancelled by her as she grabbed the staff by her tongue and tried to force it away from Yaoyorozu's hand. But the other girl had different plans. She quickly managed to create some wireless LED-like small devices that caused the frog-quirk user to back off, closing her eyes at the sudden action. Yaoyorozu learned this technique from her and Todoroki's battle with Eraserhead. And then Yaoyorozu quickly leaped on the top of Asui, forcing her down using the shield. But in Asui's mind was a different plan.

"NOW, OCHACO!!!" Asui yelled to her companion.

Ashido who just got in front of Uraraka was surprised and confused by Asui's sudden call. She looked at Uraraka to find out the cause, only to find the said girl pressing a blue button on her ear. The communicators.

And then Ashido felt something black coming towards her and then that black thing grabbed her by her waist tightly. She was stuck. She looked above only to see Tokoyami using his quirk.

"Dark Shadow!! Seize her!!" Tokoyami exclaimed.

And no longer, as soon as Ashido was grabbed and taken in mid air, flames erupted between Ashido and Tokoyami. Obviously, aiming for Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow disappeared and then Todoroki appeared on the scene.

_"Time for Plan B!" _Uraraka and Asui thought at the same time.

Todoroki then pressed his right foot on the ground and ice erupted towards Uraraka and Tokoyami on a large scale but was cancelled as sudden wind pressure broke the ice wave into a million small pieces. Todoroki turned to face Midoriya holding his index finger out. Both boys came to face each other. Things are just getting started to heat up now. But then:

"Um. Guys. Someone else sees that?" Ashido said with a little worry in her voice as she pointed towards something. Everyone broke their stance and looked in the direction Ashido was pointing at.

_There was purple-blackish mist. And then villains..._


	5. Chapter5

**_Chapter#5_**

Some recognizable villains stepped out of the purple-blackish warp gate and in front of the students. Magne, Twice, Dabi and Tomura Shigaraki. The students broke their stances to fight each other and sat their eyes on the villains ahead. Then everyone took their fighting stances.

**_~O~_**

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Cementoss?" All Might asked the other hero sitting beside him. They were currently watching Bakugou's progress in the test when suddenly All Might's eyes landed on the other screen which showed the centre of Ground Beta.

"What is it, All Might?" Cementoss asked before he saw the ex-number one Pro Hero starring at another screen with a look of surprise and concern on his face.

Seeing this, Cementoss turned his head to face what his comrade was seeing. And as soon as he did, his eyes widened in shock.

—Students standing against Villains.

"All Might, quickly call the other Pros! I'll go help them for now!" Cementoss said as he ran out of the Control Room, not waiting for the other to respond. All Might, on the other hand, nodded and did what was said to him.

**_~O~_**

There was only one word to describe the current situation.

—Chaos.

It was everywhere. Fire. Every single thing was on fire. The smell of burning flesh and blood filled the air. And it was as good as great to pleasure _him_. Every being was screaming, pleading, begging for mercy and for help. Death surrounded the area. Just a few minutes and it was chaos.

The only thing besides the practical definition of destruction was laughter. It was crazy and maniacal. _He_ laughed like a psychopath.

A woman, barely alive, protecting her child—who was crying for dear life—dared to ask this maniac.

"Wh-who? Wh-who a-are you?!" She stuttered.

In return, a greenhead turned towards her. In that moment the laughing died down. The woman feared the worst. She hugged her child close to her chest and buried her face in his shoulder letting her tears fall freely.

"Me?" The woman took a peek at the teenaged boy at this.

Then the laughing came back. It was even _more twisted _this time.

"Why, I'm so sorry! Apparently, you and your son here are the only ones that don't seem to get my card! Oh will you just wait a little more, ma'am?" He said.

The woman hugged her child even tighter as he mentioned him. She probably called death.

"Oh Toga~! Will you kindly bring me my instruments?" He called a blonde girl. Who immediately replied positively and brought him what he asked for.

"Now, ma'am, my name...is Deku." He said as he slashed a blade right into her son, killing him immediately. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And this...is just the beginning." He said as he slashed the same blade right at her throat. Another dead.

_—Today's kill count: 243._

"Come on, Heroes! Come on and get out of your little shells! At least come and face me!" Deku exclaimed. No response.

Why?

Because they can't!

Deku made Mr. Compress to capture every Pro Hero that came in his way. And now, they were nothing more than blue marbles!

"Hmph. No fun." Deku pouted as he sat down cross-legged and placed one of his hands on his face.

"But Deku-kun, we are having so much fun! Aren't we?!" Toga yelled.

"Exactly! Even if we add both of ours kill counts, still it wouldn't be even near to what you did in just mere minutes!" Mr. Compress said.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm bored anyways!" Deku said as he stretched his hands, which were covered in blood, then he said addressing the other two villains: "You two can go back now. And yeah, Marble Magic, count to 5000 and call them back."

"What about you?"

"I'll just enjoy the beauty of my art. Plus _he_ isn't here yet."

**_~O~_**

Dabi was first one to attack. He aimed both of his hands at the students separated by a little distance and activated his quirk. Todoroki immediately stopped him by using an ice wave.

"That won't do any good, Todoroki!" Magne mocked him as he came behind them through a warp gate. Magne made Uraraka his target and used his quirk to attract her closer at a high speed while aiming the big sized iron bar at her.

Uraraka yelped as she was literally flying towards Magne. And before her head could hit the iron bar—Midoriya kicked Magne into the wall of one of the buildings. Uraraka landed safely using her quirk.

"Ochaco! Are you okay?!" Asui asked who was standing beside Yaoyorozu, both of them now approaching the Zero-gravity quirk user.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Nice kick Deku!" Uraraka said.

"Uh, it was nothing!" The greenette turned at her voice and scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

—One down, four more to go.

"Well, how about this then!" Spinner appeared with his big swords—or swords—and plunged towards the group of students but also failed in his attempts to harm them.

Ashido used her new skills and attacked Spinner's swords with a pressurized flow of corrosive acid through her hands. As a result, the swords were left basically useless after the interaction.

"Yeah!" Ashido beamed.

"NO!!!" Spinner yelled.

"Use the capture gear! Restrain them!" Tokoyami yelled at his classmates who nodded in reply.

"Wait the other two?!" Todoroki said turning to the opposite side.

"Where'd they go?!" Midoriya exclaimed as well.

"Here." A voice said before there were just blue flames in their sight which left everyone off-guard.

**_~O~_**

"Villains!?! Here?!! Seriously?!!" Kirishima yelled in surprise at what the Pro Hero, Power Loader, just said to them.

"Apparently, you guys didn't crash into them. That's a good thing." Power Loader said with a relieved sigh.

"WHAT'S A GOOD THING?!?!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!! VILLAINS ENTERED THIS SHITTY PLACE AND NO ONE NOTICED!!!!! WHAT'RE YOU ALL SHITTY IDIOTS DOING!!!!!" Bakugou said _politely._

"Calm down, Bakugou!" Kirishima stopped him.

"He's right though...You two should probably call your classmates and alert them 'kay?" Power Loader said to them.

"Yes sir!"

**_~O~_**

"Geez, kids now-a-days are so damned annoying! Didn't we get the call yet?!" Shigaraki said to Kurogiri.

"Not yet, Tomura Shigaraki."

**_~O~_**

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Do I really have to count to 5000?"

"Just do it."

"3987. 3988. 3989. 3990. 3991. 3992. 3993. 3994. 3995. 3996. 3997. 3998. 3999. 4000. 4001..."

**_~O~_**

**_Back at Ground Beta:_**

When the blue flames died. The students were all safe and there was a concrete wall in front of them.

"The first rule of battling is: _Don't_ let your guard down!" Cementoss said as he came in view.

"Cementoss!!" The students exclaimed with joy.

"They are here. That idiot should probably call us by now." The villains thought.

_Beep. Beep._

"Huh?"

Then a a warp gate appeared under every Villain and they disappeared with it.

"WHAT!?!!!"


	6. Chapter6

**_Chapter#6_**

"Argh! This is so boring! Where's the entertainment? I bet I saw someone calling for them!" Deku exclaimed as he played with three blue marble-like orbs in which the heroes were captured. Heroes namely; Death Arms, Mt. Lady and Backdraft.

The green haired villain then stood up and put those marbles in his pocket and took out a pair of black, wrist length, thin gloves and put them on. Then he gave one of his most twisted smiles and took out a knife.

"Welp, time to draw some smiles!" He exclaimed.

**_~O~_**

After the villains retreated the students were immediately sent back to the dormitories. While the seven students, namely; Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraraka, Asui, Tokoyami, Ashido and Yaoyorozu, who engaged in a fight with the villains were firstly taken to the Recovery Girl's office to check for any injuries. But, thankfully, there were none. Next, they were taken to the Principal's office, where they met Nezu, All Might and Aizawa.

"I apologize for what you all have to face today. It's a shame for me that villains attacked my students within grounds, again." Nezu apologized while keeping his smile.

"Uh, no sir. It's okay! No need to apologize!" Midoriya said.

"Yeah, there is no way you could've known about this!" Uraraka chimed in.

"Still..." That was all Nezu could say at that moment.

"The only thing we should be worried about is that you all are safe. There was no harm to any of you and that's all that matters. I'm glad you all defended yourselves well." All Might said.

"So, anything the villains said that could tell us why exactly were they attacking?" Aizawa asked addressing the students.

"Actually, now that I think of it, they didn't say anything at all." Yaoyorozu replied.

"Their retreat was also surprisingly fast." Nezu said. This put everyone in a deep thought. Why would the villains attack them? Every time they did, they clearly said what they were there for. But why not now? And why was their retreat so fast and quick? Almost like they didn't even want to attack. But then why?

"Could it be...?" Everyone looked at Midoriya who continued his words.

"...A distraction?" Midoriya said and the room went silent.

**_~O~_**

Shigaraki, Dabi, Magne, Spinner and Twice came back to their base by the warp gate. As they took a closer look they only found Toga and Mr. Compress in the room with Kurogiri appearing beside them. Shigaraki scanned the room for a fluffy greenhead but he couldn't find him.

"Where the hell is the other brat?!" Shigaraki asked looking at Toga and Mr. Compress.

"Well, he just told us to come back and tell you to retreat. He said that he will enjoy his art before he comes back." Toga explained.

"And what exactly did you three do?" Spinner asked.

"Oh nothing just killed 243 people and captured three Pros." Mr. Compress said proudly.

"WHAT?!!"

"My entire life's kill count doesn't even goes that far?!!!" Magne yelled in disbelief.

"And you guys did that in one day?!!?" Twice asked/yelled.

"Well, we actually did that in twenty minutes~" Toga replied winking. Hearing all of this, Shigaraki smirked. He clearly underestimated Deku. But now, when a 15 years old has killed so many people in so less time, he has earned his place in Shigaraki's favourite villains. Number one being All For One and number two was Deku.

"Are we really going to ignore the fact that that brat might get caught?" Dabi asked the group of villains.

"I don't think, it will be a problem for him, Dabi. He makes a fine villain, in my opinion." Kurogiri replied.

"Yeah...let him do what he wants to..." Shigaraki said thinking about all the things that could be coming up next.

_—The Heroes will fall._

**_~O~_**

The sound of police cars echoed around the boundaries of the Mall. The police troops were there but for like the fourth time. The first three, sadly, didn't live long enough to tell the tale of what calamity has been descended upon them that caused so much chaos.

The large building of the mall was the living example of Hell itself. Everything was on fire and the smell of burning blood and flesh filled the air. It was a horrible sight to see. As the troops went in, all they saw was blood and bloody bodies. And on each of the dead bodies, was a carved smile stretching from the end of their eyes and ending on the other end.

"...Holy crap, who in the world is capable of doing this?! Drawing creepy smiles on the dead?!! Who can be so heartless!?!" One of cops exclaimed while looking at the bodies.

"That must be me." A voice came from behind the cops and alerted them to be on guard. They all turned around, with their guns pointed at the source, only to face a somewhat familiar face. But maybe it was their eyes playing with them.

"I-i-impossible!"

"You...you are...just a kid!"

"No. You gotta be kidding me..."

"I assure you that I am the one who did _this._" Deku said. The cops were all shaken by this. The fact that a teenaged boy, someone of a age when they want to become their dreams, is a disastrous murderer.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Deku said as he looked behind himself. Fire, blood, bodies, flesh, scars and burns.

"...The sight of destruction?" Deku said slowly.

"Isn't it wonderful? The smell? The smell of burning flesh and blood? The smell of burning hopes and dreams? The smell of burning humanity?" Deku stated as he looked in awe at what he has done. Then he turned to the cops and smiled.

"You should've been here when they were screaming. God it was so_ magnificent_!" Deku exclaimed as he breathed in the smell. Taking the chance, one of the cops loaded his gun and aimed a shot at Deku. But before he could shoot, a bullet pierced through his head and straight into his brain.

The others saw their comrade fall into the arms of death. They all tried to aim at the greenette but weren't fast enough to avoid the boy's targeting skills. Deku took them all down. Except one. He left one of them, but one purpose. He, then, sat beside him and spoke.

"...Now I'm gonna let you go but on one condition..." Deku said to the cop who was shivering in fear.

"Wh-what do-o you wa-ant from me-e?" The coo asked as he stuttered in fear.

"Go back to your little police department and tell them this:" Deku said as he shifted closer to the man's ear. Then he spoke in a whisper.

"...I am willing to hand myself over to only one person...and he is..." Deku pulled a knife closer to the cop's throat.

_"Naomasa Tsukauchi."_


	7. Chapter7

**_Chapter#7_**

Naomasa Tsukauchi, one of the best detectives of Musutafu and one of All Might's best friends, was in his office rearranging the papers that contained information about the League of Villains. Tsukauchi was just placing the files on a shelf when the door of his office bursted open and a cop came in panting heavily.

"Mr. Tsukauchi! Y-you need to come with u-us!! Before he-e k-kills more!!! N-no one...stood a-a-a chance a-against h-him!!! Y-you n-need to–!" The cop's entire dialogue was a stuttering mess. Tsukauchi walked up to him and grabbed by his shoulders, in order to calm him down a bit.

"Relax! Take deep breaths! Okay! I'll handle it!" Tsukauchi said. The other coo did as he was told. After a few moments, he began to calm down a bit. Tsukauchi, on the other hand, have never seen such great fear in the eyes of a cop.

"Now. Tell me; what happened." Tsukauchi demanded.

The cop told him everything. From the attack on the mall and all the deaths. Capturing of three Pro Heroes. Murder of four Police Troops. The hellish fire. The blood and flesh. The teenaged boy. His skills. His accuracy. How he will only hand himself over to the detective. Everything.

"...My God..." Tsukauchi was shocked from all the information he was being given. Of course he knew that there was an attack on the Mall but this. He didn't know about this. Probably, the only reason was because no one, until now, came back to report the situation.

"Inform other Pros and ge—!" Tsukauchi was cut off by the cop.

"No!!! You don't get it!! He'll k-kill everyone!!! E-everyone that c-came in his way!!! You're the only one he said that he'll l-let him capture!!" The cop said. Tsukauchi only stated at him.

Why in the world this new villain, who nearly killed two and a half hundred people, wanted Tsukauchi?

"Where is he...?" Tsukauchi asked.

"I-I'll take you there!"

**_~O~_**

**_Timeskip:_**

Tsukauchi, along with at least ten Police Officer, reached the destroyed area within five minutes. They all entered the place and met the same horrible sight the rest of their colleagues have seen before their death. And before anyone could react, they heard a voice. A laugh to be exact.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Deku came into their sight while laughing hysterically. In the meantime, Tsukauchi recognized the face.

Izuku Midoriya. First year at UA. A brilliant Hero Course student. Ranked in the top 8 of the Sports Festival. Was included in the fight with Hero Killer: Stain. Was cornered by Tomura Shigaraki at the same mall. One of the students All Might doesn't hesitate to show his weak form from the beginning. But why this?

"No way...Who are you?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Who am I? Seriously? I read your file dear detective. I know that you know that you know me! So stop playing around before I change my plans!" Deku exclaimed.

"You...you're...Izuku Midoriya?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Nah. That's an old thing. Maybe my counterpart still goes with that. I dunno! By the way, it's Deku!" Deku said as he bowed in a friendly manner.

"Deku...? Wait so what're you a doppelganger or something?" Tsukauchi asked. Okay this case was confusing.

"Nope! Here now. I'll tell you the truth. I came from another dimension. From where the heroic version of me is know as the deadliest of villains!!" Deku exclaimed as he explained the thing.

"A-another...dimension? I don't... Believe this..." Tsukauchi said.

"I assure you I am right. After all, a quirk can be anything can't it be?" Deku said.

"So, it's your quirk?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Nah! I don't have one. Neither I need one!" Deku exclaimed. There was a moment of silent. A quirkless teenaged boy came from another dimension and killed a good number of people in a little amount of time. This was crazy?! Deku noticed the the silence between the cops, Tsukauchi and himself.

"...What happened? Did your balls drop off? Or cat got your tongues? Hm?" Deku asked breaking the silence.

"Why do you?...why do want to...get captured...by me?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Oh! That was just to see how you'll break this news to UA!! More specifically All Might." The last was said as a mere whisper by Deku.

"Okay then...stand still...I'm... I'm coming to cuff you." Tsukauchi said as he walked closer to the green haired boy steadily.

The boy, on the other hand, locked his wrists together so that Tsukauchi could easily cuff him. Tsukauchi cuffed him watching for any trick the boy could pull out of his sleeve and kill him any moment. Tsukauchi would have not believed him when he said he was from another dimension but since he read a newspaper about a villain having such a quirk that was capable of doing this, he wasn't really left with a choice. The only thing he was to do now was inform UA.

**_~O~_**

"...A distraction?" Midoriya said and everyone went silent.

"Well, any of our teachers weren't informed about anything like that but there might be a chance." Nezu said

"If that's the case, we should send the Pros on a patrol around the city." Aizawa suggested. Before anyone else could say a word, All Might's phone began to ring.

_"A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is-!"_

"I'll take this outside!" All Might said as he walked out of the office.

"I guess you all are dismissed as well. Please head back to your dorms and join the rest of your classmates." Nezu instructed as the students did as they were told.

**_~O~_**

"Hello? Tsukauchi, is everything okay?" All Might asked through the phone.

"All Might. I need you here immediately. Make sure you get the Principal and Midoriya's homeroom teacher. Get to the Police Station as quick as possible." Tsukauchi said over the phone.

"Okay. I'm coming. Is everything okay? Is it anything about...Aizawa or...Young Midoriya?" All Might asked with concern. Tsukauchi sounded kinda troubled.

"I can't explain everything on the phone! But I can tell you it's about Midoriya. You need to get here." Tsukauchi replied.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming." All Might said as he hung up the phone. What could be so important about Young Midoriya that Tsukauchi was so troubled about. Anyways, All Might turned back towards the Principal's Office in order to inform Aizawa and Nezu.


	8. Chapter8

**_Chapter#8_**

All Might, Nezu and Aizawa were on the way to the main Police Station of the city of Musutafu. As soon as All Might ended the call with Tsukauchi he immediately went back to the Principal's Office and alerted the other two about the situation.

All Might himself was shocked after hearing that it concerns Midoriya and the way Tsukauchi sounded also made him concerned for both, Midoriya and Tsukauchi. After all, Midoriya did mention that the recent villain attack could be a distraction for the Pro Heroes at UA. But what possibly are the villains trying to do?

Aizawa was worried? No. Aizawa was_ concerned_ . The League of Villains, have most, certainly pulled a new trick out of their sleeve. He couldn't say but agree with Midoriya that it was, indeed, a distraction. And now, time to meet their new trick. And it concerned him. Because it was something related to one of his little shitty students.

Nezu immediately instructed the two teachers to get to the Police Station as soon as possible after hearing the entire thing. It seemed the most logical thing to him. The villains attacked their students. They retreated in less than half an hour. And Midoriya mentioning a distraction. He knew that they were going to face the real deal...

**_~O~_**

All three of them reached the Police Station in less than ten minutes. Longest ten minutes of their lives. They headed inside the department and went straight for Tsukauchi. Once they reached him, a series of questions started.

"Tsukauchi! We're here!" All Might exclaimed as he ran into the room with the other two following.

"Ah! All Might, perfect timing! Principal Nezu and Eraserhead, you must be Midoriya's homeroom teacher!" Tsukauchi exclaimed. As much as Aizawa hated the fact that media has revealed the fact that he is a Pro Hero—after the interview regarding Bakugou's kidnapping—he replied with a 'Yes'.

"Mr. Tsukauchi, I presume there is an important reason for what you have called us for." Nezu said.

"Yes. Yes there is." Tsukauchi nodded with seriousness in his voice.

"Follow me..." Tsukauchi said as he lead the three to one of the Observation Room which connected to a Interrogation Room, via a door. A large transparent glass was used as a screen to view inside the Interrogation Room.

As the four stepped in, they saw three officers inside the Observation Room and a green haired teenager in the Interrogation Room. His hands were cuffed and the cuffs were connected to a metallic table next to him with mid-length chains. He was smiling like he was sitting in his own room. The three of the UA staff was beyond shocked and confused.

"What the hell?! What's going on here?" Aizawa asked.

"Tsukauchi?! What is Young Midoriya doing in there?!! How did he even get here?!!" All Might asked. Tsukauchi sighed and prepared himself to reply them.

"That's the thing, All Might._ He is not Midoriya_." Tsukauchi replied, emphasizing the last part.

"Is he a doppelganger or double of some sort?" Nezu asked.

"No." Tsukauchi shook his head.

"When I asked him. He said he came from another dimension. I would've not believed it. But we have records of a villain with a quirk that is capable of bringing a person from any of the dimensions." Tsukauchi explained.

"Does that mean...?" All Might trailed off.

"He is Midoriya but as a...? Villain?" Aizawa said. More like asked. Tsukauchi nodded in reply. _Oh great..._

"And that's not all...It's what he did that worries me. This kid...He is dangerous." Tsukauchi said gaining the attention of the rest three.

"And what exactly did he do?" Aizawa asked. Tsukauchi swallowed hard before replying.

"...He killed above two hundred people...in about twenty minutes..." Tsukauchi replied. This reply left the three in utter shock.

Who could have thought that their pure-hearted, smooth-talking, innocent and brilliant student would have an evil counterpart that could be this deadly and disastrous. Above two hundred in twenty minutes. Think about what he would've done his whole life. They so didn't want to visit his dimension.

"Holy mother of..."

"Is there? Is there anything...anything else...? He said...?" Nezu asked, still shocked.

"I asked him a little. I don't know anything about his motives or intentions. He calls himself 'Deku'. He said that he's quirkless, but I'm not sure about it. That's all we've got. I thought it would be good to inform you guys before this news leaks. By the way, he also wanted for you to know what he has done." Tsukauchi replied.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. So, you're telling us that he massacred civilians just because he wanted to show it to us?!" Aizawa asked.

"That's one sick move..." All Might said in a low tone. Seeing his kindhearted successor as a villain and then the sudden burden he felt on his heart after knowing that he had innocent blood covered all over his hands, it all left All Might speechless.

"Anyways, we are about to start an interrogation session with him. I think it'd best if you all observe it carefully. After all, he is, in a way, your student." Tsukauchi said and the other three nodded.

**_~O~_**

**_Back at UA:_**

The rest seven students entered the 1-A Heights Alliance dormitory and were flooded by questions immediately by their classmates.

"Are you guys okay?!?!!"

"How did the villains get there?!?!!"

"League of Villains attacked again?!?!"

"When did it happen?!!?"

"I was so worried about you all!!!"

"I-It's okay, guys!! We're fine!!" Ashido replied.

"Yeah, Cementoss saved us at the last moment, ribbit!" Asui said.

"But don't you think it's weird that the villains left too early? I-I mean I'm not complaining or anything like that!!" Sero said.

"Well, Principal Nezu did mention it. And we're still not sure about the whole situation." Yaoyorozu replied.

"Midoriya, did mention a distraction though." Todoroki said.

"I'm having a really bad feeling about this..." Kaminari said/whispered.

The questions went on like if there was a fight? Did you engage in it? And others. And just like that the topic was closed and the students were now all sitting in the common area watching the television. They were watching a comedy show when suddenly a news break interrupted their program.

"_This reporter, Yuna Nakamura, at the Musutafu Mall, in front of a devilish disaster. There is no reports or any sort if information that what or who did this. The security cameras were all blocked during the attack. Above two hundred and fifty people, including four police troops, were killed. Three Pro Heroes—Mt. Lady, Death Arms and Backdraft—are missing. The villain, however is in the custody of the police and heroes. It is informed that he, after killing the massive amount of civilians, carved creepy smiles on each of their faces and burnt the entire building. We will inform as fast as we can when we get further details. With cameraman, Aki Kannada, I'm out._" The report said. Every student in the room had an awful feeling at that moment.


	9. Chapter9

**_Chapter#9_**

Tsukauchi walked into the Interrogation Room and sat next to the villainous teenager on a chair. The boy looked up at him and smiled crazily. Back at the Observation panel All Might, Nezu and Aizawa were watching with their full attention. On the other hand, the cop who was sent to get Tsukauchi for the boy was still frightened and was kept with two more cops just in case. Then Tsukauchi started.

"Okay now, I'm going to ask some questions and you will answer them honestly." Tsukauchi said a little strictly.

"Ah. Don't worry, detective. I won't lie. I see that you brought guests too, huh?" Deku replied softly.

"That's out of our topic. Now. Starting off with where are the Pro Heroes that came to stop you." Tsukauchi asked. This question enhanced the attention of All Might outside the room. And the greenette looked at him like if he was asking where did you hide your toys.

"Pro Heroes? Oh please! They weren't even near pathetic!!" Deku replied.

"I asked where are they not how good were they." Tsukauchi pressurized. Deku looked at him straight in the eyes with a serious look on his face. Then he took something out of his pocket and showed it to Tsukauchi.

—Three blue marble like orbs.

"Here they are..." Deku said as he let the orbs drop on the metallic table. Tsukauchi took some time to observe the orbs and then he spoke again.

"I take it that you're working with the League of Villains?" Tsukauchi said as he recognized that the quirk used belonged to one of the members of the League of Villains; Mr. Compress.

"BINGO! You really are smart, huh detective?" Deku said.

"Hm. I assume that you are not going to tell me their location, right?" Tsukauchi asked and the greenette nodded like a child.

"Now, coming to your motives. Why are you a villain?" Tsukauchi asked. This question enhanced the attention of the people outside towards the conversation. This is what they wanted to know...Why would a heroic kid like him become a villain?

"My motives? Seriously? I don't really have any strong motives. You know. I don't really need them. Strong and big motives. You see. I myself have such little, tiny tiny reasons that they never felt necessary." Deku replied.

"...And what exactly are those reasons?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Your corrupted little excuses of humanity..." Deku said. Tsukauchi didn't say anything. He wanted to hear more.

"Your fake, weak heroes..." Deku said as an image of a few heroes showed.

"Your treatment for the weak..." Deku said as an image of a four years old Midoriya, all beaten up, in a park showed.

"Your rejection of the quirkless..." Deku said as an image of people laughing at him showed.

"Your sense of superiority over the powerless..." Deku said as an image of Bakugou yelling at Midoriya in the Junior High showed.

"Your act of destroying hopes and dreams..." Deku said as an image of All Might and Midoriya on a building showed.

"It all. Fuels my. My rage. And you know. When I am angry. No one. And I mean. No one. Escapes the fire. Because I'll make sure. That every. Single. Person. Will rot and burn in my hatred...Every. Single. Person. Yes. Yes. Yes. That's what I want. That's my motive. I want all of you. To feel. What I felt. And worse. I want to show you. How much it hurts. Until you become numb. Lifeless. Crazy. Senseless. Ah...Yes. The feeling of...being useless. And it all starts with..." Deku said as suddenly all the alarms in the department turned off and the said villain laughed.

"What the—?!"

All of a sudden Twice and his copies, who had guns, entered the Observation Room and started firing in all directions. The UA staff and the cops ducked under nearby objects to avoid the bullets and then the cops started to fire in return. But, unfortunately none of which were shot was the original villain. In the war of bullets, Nezu got shot near his abdomen.

Aizawa saw one of the copies of Twice aiming at All Might, who was a little distracted by helping Nezu, and immediately stepped in. Since his quirk wouldn't work on any of the villains meant that the original one was not in the room and was somewhere out making copies of himself continuously. He used his capture scarf to take down a lot of them. At the training camp, when he fought with a copy of Dabi, he realized that he just need to wrap his scarf around them and apply pressure, after that they're nothing but dirt.

On the other hand, some of the bullets hit and broke the glass that connected to the Interrogation Room, giving the greenette an opportunity to take his plan to next phase. Tsukauchi himself was distracted by calling other cops and Pros to find the source of these copies and take him down. Meanwhile, Deku successfully unlocked his cuffs and straight off jumped out of the window and into the other room.

Aizawa noticed this and used his scarf to capture the green haired boy but in vain as the kid was surprisingly very fast. Deku jumped off his scarf and picked up a gun from the floor that was recently dropped by a defeated copy. Aizawa tried to capture him again but the boy immediately headlocked one of the cops and pointed the gun at his left temple causing Aizawa to stop.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. One move and he gets it." Deku said looking at Aizawa dead in the eyes.

"Well, that's a pretty old trick, don't you think?" Aizawa said narrowing his eyes.

"Hmhmhmhm. You're right but...I added some spice to it!" Deku said as he shot the window behind him, shattering the glass and then he shot the cop, killing him. He then pushed the body, dropping it on the floor. If only Aizawa knew that the person had no chance to survive, he would not have caught him in his arms and laid him straight on the floor, telling Tsukauchi to call an ambulance not only for the cop but also for Nezu, but it was his job.

Meanwhile, the greenette ran towards the window and jumped out of it, not caring what floor he was on. But before he escaped, he said one last thing...

"...starts with you, _All Might_."

**_~O~_**

Now, we see Deku approaching Twice, the real one, in an alley.

"Whoa, dude! Your plan worked like butter on bread! Nobody, even the League, realized I was here the whole time!" Twice said pointing at Deku who smiled in reply.

"Well, what can I say? I was just joking around this whole time!" Deku laughed.

"Well, then. What do we do next?" Twice asked.

"Next stop. _Izuku Midoriya._"

**_Boom!_**

**_No one noticed Twice wasn't in the attack on UA!_**


	10. Chapter10

**_Chapter#10_**

The sun was setting and the dark night was almost there. Naomasa Tsukauchi and Shouta Aizawa were searching the streets of the city of Musutafu in search of the escaped villain with the rest of the Police Forces and Pro Heroes. Meanwhile, All Might took Nezu and the (dead) injured cop to the hospital.

They were searching through the dark alleys to the brightest of city blocks. He could be just anywhere. And they couldn't let him take another innocent life. The three Pro Heroes — Mt. Lady, Death Arms and Backdraft — were also freed and were currently helping the others to find the green haired villain.

Aizawa was looking from the roofs of the buildings and throughout the dark alleys since he had most of his experience in handling nighttime crimes. So, he could easily detect a villain in a dark street. He didn't care if the villain had the same face, same name, same history as one of his brilliant, but shitty, students. He just cared that he was one dangerous villain that must not be left like this. That kid...could cause real chaos...

Aizawa was looking for the said villain around cautiously around City Block-D, when he saw a mop of green hair from the corner of his eye. He immediately jumped in the street to his right and wrapped his scarf around the familiar green haired boy without a second thought, capturing him. He tightened the grey scarf around the boy's hands and chest as he stood in front of him to take a closer look. Deku was alone. Twice wasn't there anymore.

"_What's the meaning of this? What's he planning to do now?_ " Aizawa thought.

The boy was quiet. His curly bangs were hiding his eyes. Aizawa had a gut feeling that something was wrong. In the brief time he has known the villain, he concluded that he was quite not the quiet one. Aizawa was about to say something but couldn't as the boy started to laugh hysterically once more.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! My my, Mr. Aizawa! You really are pretty fast compared to your daytime caterpillar phase, aren't you?!! Pffft!!!! It makes me laugh so hard!!!" Deku laughed.

"You do realize that you are in no condition of escaping, right?" Aizawa asked, not caring about whatever the boy was saying.

"Oh? Yes, I do!! I'm so not planning on escaping anywhere anytime soon!! In fact, I want you too take me _back_ to the police. Or maybe something more. More adventurous! Like lock me up in a cell?! Or. Or. You guys can just _kill_ me... Now can't let someone like me roaming in the city freely... Right, Mr. Aizawa?" Deku said in his honest tone, smiling widely.

"_This isn't good...His tone...He's speaking the truth...but I can't afford to trust him!_ " Aizawa thought to himself as did the same thing with him what he did with the copies of Twice. But this time he used more force.

But nothing happened...

He didn't turn into mud. He just knocked out unconscious. What's the meaning of this? Why is he doing this?

Aizawa decided to call everyone back to the Police Station. He picked up the boy and himself went to the Police Station.

**_~O~_**

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Thanks for coming with me, Deku. I know it's pretty late and I shouldn't be disturbing you." Uraraka said as she and Midoriya were walking back to the dorms from the Post Office. Uraraka had a gift to parcel for her parents' anniversary.

"I-It's no big deal, Uraraka! Really! I'm always here to help you if you need anything! Besides, you've already said sorry for like five times now." Midoriya said.

"You're the one to say! You didn't even do anything wrong yet you've already said sorry for fourteen times."

"Sorry! I-I didn't know you were counting!"

"Fifteen."

"Sorry! Sorry! I-I'll stop now!"

"Sixteen. Seventeen."

"Sorry!"

"_Eighteen_." Uraraka thought to herself, so that the green haired boy would stop apologizing. Then suddenly...

"HELP!!!" a male voice called from the alley on their left. Midoriya and Uraraka both stopped and looked at each other. Then they both nodded their heads and walked in the alley to help the stranger.

Once in the alley, they both looked around for the source of the noise. But they found nothing. No one. Then suddenly, they heard it again.

"It's coming from there!" Uraraka said as she ran closer to the source of the voice. But as soon as she saw the person she stopped dead in her tracks. Midoriya noticed this and asked her if everything was okay.

"Uraraka, is everything okay?" Midoriya asked as he stepped closer to her. There on the ground was Twice. But he wasn't wearing his costume so she couldn't recognize him. Fake blood was splattered across his chest.

"Deku, there's an–!" Uraraka was cut off by another voice.

"...An injured man?" A mocking voice came. The only thing that troubled the other two heroes-in-training about it was...it sounded just like Midoriya's.

And then Deku came into view, walking from the shadows of the dark alley, towards them. Midoriya and Uraraka were both taken a back by looking at him in surprise.

"Who...? W-who are you?" Midoriya asked. Is he a doppelganger?

"It's only logical that you don't know me...But to me...it's a pleasure to meet you once again...Izuku Midoriya..." Deku replied.

"What do you want...?" Uraraka asked as she stepped back, a little closer to Midoriya.

"Now. Now. No need to be all worried... No heroes or police will be interrupting our little showdown..." Deku smirked and licked some blood of his index finger as he stopped at least ten feet away from them.

**_~O~_**

**_Flashback:_**

**_(4 hours ago)_**

"_Hey_, Toga_!_" Twice walked upto the blonde girl.

"Yeah~"

"Here. Deku told me to give this to you..." Twice said in his serious tone as he gave the girl a vial of blood with a note taped to it.

"Don't tell anyone... It's a little wittle secret between us, kay?" Twice whispered to her. The girl squealed and nodded in reply and immediately took the vial. After that, Twice left.

She then opened the note. It read:

"_Dear Toga,_

_This is your Deku. And the vial you have contains my blood. I have a little request for you. I heard that you love to play as your favourites, don't you? I want you to do that once for me, dear~_

_Just tonight at City Block-D, Street 23. And if you succeed in playing me. I shall give you whatever you wish for~_

_PS: Don't tell anyone. I only trust a few._

_Your Villain,_

_Deku."_

Toga folded the note and looked at the vial with dreamy eyes.

"...I only wish for you, Deku-kun~"


	11. Chapter11

**_Chapter#11_**

Midoriya stared at his counterpart with shock in his widened eyes. Same goes to Uraraka._ Just what the crap was happening?_

"W-what do you mean? M-meet again? Deku what is he saying?! Do you know him?!" Uraraka asked. Midoriya swallowed hard before replying.

"I have no idea..." Midoriya whispered. Just then the villain spoke.

"Twice? Would you like to take care of Ochaco Uraraka here, till I get some memories back into this nuisance?" Deku said with a constant smile. Fearless but crazy and villainous.

"TWICE?!!" The two heroes-in-training exclaimed. They did not expect him, for whoever he was, to be working with the League of Villains.

While the injured citizen on the ground quickly jumped up and put on his costume's mask within a matter of seconds.

"Aye. Aye. Captain!" Twice replied as looked at the Zero-Gravity quirk user. He then used his quirk to make a clone of the other villain standing behind him. And the clone, without a warning, straight rushed forwards with a knife towards the girl who didn't even have the time to register his movements.

"Uraraka, watch out!!!" Midoriya yelled as he pushed Uraraka away, landing in a side, and the villain crossed them. Then Midoriya stood up straight and fired up One For All through his index finger towards the clone at five percent.

"Delaware SEEEMAAAAASSHH!!!!!" He yelled internally as a great shockwave generated a powerful wind pressure that literally knocked the daylights out of the clone. And it turned to dirt. While Twice was protecting his eyes by his arm from the wind pressure, Deku just casually stood in the way. Oh he was just so addicted to this power. Oh so addicted...

"Thanks, Dek—!"

"INCOMING!!!" Twice yelled as at least twenty clones of Twice himself came to attack them.

"Uraraka! Use your Zero Gravity and get to the roof of the shortest building near you!" Midoriya exclaimed as he began to channel One For All again.

"But—!"

"Trust me! Just land before I hit!"

Uraraka nodded and then touched her shoulders with all five of her fingers and made herself completely weightless, lifting her off the ground and moving towards the building in front of the one connected to the alley.

Meanwhile, Deku used his quirk and with a punch in the air, he defeated all of the clones, clearing the alley. The only strange thing was; the alley was clear now. No one stood in front of him.

_'Were all of them just clones or did they escape?!' _Midoriya thought.

Just then, Deku appeared behind him with a metal pole, from who-knows-where, and hit the other boy right on the forehead as he instinctively turned back to look at the villain but was not as fast as compared to his villainous counterpart. The pole hit him. And he dropped unconscious.

"As much as I like to kill you with brute force...I would LOVE to recreate you from your mind..." Deku smiled as he sat down and looked at the unconscious boy.

**_~O~_**

**_With Uraraka:_**

Uraraka landed safely on the building roof and waited for Midoriya's smash. As much as she hated leaving her friend behind, she didn't really had a choice. But now. She does. She could inform the heroes. And she did.

She immediately took out her pink flip-phone and called for the first Pro Hero in her log. _Eraserhead..._

Before her homeroom teacher picked up the phone, she saw Midoriya using a powerful smash to defeat all those clones. But that was not enough. She thought that there could be more because of Twice and then that guy who looked like Midoriya. She had to inform them.

"Hello?" Aizawa's tired voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Mr. Aizawa! Me and Deku were attacked by the League of Villains!! And then there was this guy who looked just like Dek—Midoriya and the—!" Uraraka was cut off as she dropped to the ground. Behind her, stood Twice with a metal pole in his hand.

"Sheesh! Girl! No spoiling!" Twice said in a low tone.

**_~O~_**

**_At The Police Station:_**

Aizawa reached the Police Station with an unconscious Deku mere minutes before he received a call from Uraraka. He picked it up and then after just a 'Hello', Uraraka blurted out the unexpectable situation she and Midoriya were in.

But one thing struck in his head.

_And then there was this guy who looked just like Dek—Midoriya..._

_A guy looking like Midoriya..._

_Looking like Midoriya..._

_Just like..._

_Midoriya...?_

_Could it be...?_

_Then just who was this Aizawa brought with him?_

_Wait._

_She said; Attacked by the League of Villains..._

_The League..._

_Deku..._

Then he heard a voice in the background, telling Uraraka about not spoiling something. And then no reply.

"Crap."

"Everything okay, Eraserhead?" Tsukauchi asked.

"No. Nothing is." Aizawa replied bluntly making the other man confused.

"What?! What happened now?!" Tsukauchi asked.

"Interrogate the villain about who he his!! I'll take care of the rest!!" Aizawa replied as he rushed out of the Police Station leaving everyone else clueless and confused.

**_~O~_**

**_Meanwhile:_**

"What the hell do you mean by time limit?!?!" Shigaraki yelled/asked as Kurouma was previously telling them about the weak points and limitations of his quirk, result of Mr. Compress's curiosity about his quirk.

"I just told you. My quirk has a time limit. The person brought from another dimension will fade away after that time." Kurouma stated.

"Tch! I wanted to keep that guy..." Shigaraki folded his arms.

"So, how long is this time limit, Itsuki Kurouma?" Kurogiri asked from the bar table as he rubbed a wine glass.

"Two days. Tonight, the first one will end. Deku has one more day to complete his plans before he fades away." Kurouma replied.

"Fade away? Wait. Wait. Wait. Will he die or fade back to his dimension?" Mr. Compress asked.

"...I've never really gave a thought to that." Kurouma replied.

"He better do it in a day..." Shigaraki mumbled.


	12. Chapter12

**_Chapter#12_**

**_~O~_**

Izuku Midoriya opened his eyes slowly at an unknown place. It was a dark, cold and empty room. Dimly lit by a yellow light in the center of the room's ceiling. The coldness of the room predicted it that it was located somewhere underground. Maybe a basement?

Midoriya, however, was alone in the room and first thing he saw was that he was not tied up at all. Although, his head still stung a bit. He moved his hand to reach his forehead where he got hit by the metal pole only to retract it immediately after a slight touch as it sent a stinging sensation through his head.

'_Argh... Where am I?'_ Midoriya thought.

'_What? What happened? Where...did that guy go...? Did he...run away? _' Midoriya thought as he was trying to recall everything that had happened previously.

'_Wait. Uraraka! I left her alone!! No. No. No. I gotta get outta here and get to her! What if she's in danger?!!'_ Midoriya thought as he started to get up.

He groaned and held his head in his hands as he tried to stand up. But as soon as he did, the villain who looked just like him spoke from the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Aww. Leaving already? I thought you would like to know me more!" Deku said as he walked out of the dark corner of the room.

"W-who? Just who are you?! Why the hell do you look like me?!!" Midoriya asked as he turned to look at the villain, with his head still in his hand.

"That's what I am talking about, dear innocent me! You wanna know who am I? Don't you?" Deku said.

Midoriya had thought to himself that whatever this villain has to say he won't reply. Not even a yes or no. But when this guy just said 'dear innocent me' to Midoriya, he couldn't help but instinctively nod at his latter statement.

"Well then, get yourself a seat. Let's have a civilized and friendly conversation..." Deku said as he grabbed two chairs from a side and offered one to Midoriya as he sat on the other one.

"Where's Uraraka? You didn't hurt her, did you?" Midoriya asked bluntly as he sat on his chair. The villain on the other side made a fake surprised and impressed face.

"You worry much about her, huh? I won't blame you though. I would've done the same if she was my friend... Though, you don't need to worry. She was not our target. You were. So, she's out of my concerns, honestly. Must be back to the dorms or anything. I don't really care about her! It's you that I've been meaning to talk!!" Deku replied with a twisted smile.

'_I don't like where this is going...At least I know Uraraka wasn't a target...But I can't trust this guy either. Just what is the League of Villains trying to do? Wait. The incident this morning? Could he be connected to it? No. No. No. I gotta think of a plan quickly. Maybe Uraraka called for someone's help when I told her to go? If that's the case should I stall? Or—!'_ Midoriya thought was lost in his train of thoughts, muttering continuously as he did, but his thoughts were cut off due to what he heard next.

"Earth to the ninth user of One For All." Deku said with a smug grin on his face as Midoriya looked at him. His eyes had never shown this much amount of shock as they did in that moment. His mouth was hung opened as his mind raced with infinite thoughts. All of revolved around a single question.

'_How does he know about One For All?!?!?!'_

"Yeah...Now that I have your attention. Let's talk."

**_~O~_**

**_With Aizawa:_**

Even though Uraraka didn't tell Aizawa her location, Aizawa still found her lying unconscious on the top of a building. But what troubled him the most was that she said me and Deku. But right here, she was alone.

No Twice...

No Deku...

No Midoriya...

"This is bad..." Aizawa whispered as he picked up Uraraka and headed back to the Police Station.

**_~O~_**

**_Meanwhile:_**

"He's not Mido—Deku!!?" All Might asked through his phone as Naomasa Tsukauchi reported him of the latest interrogation session's reports. All Might was currently in a hospital with Nezu and sadly a fallen officer.

After asking who he was and who is he working for, all Tsukauchi got was lies. He said he's the villain Deku, but he wasn't. He said he worked for no one, but he did.

One thing still wasn't clear.

If he wasn't Deku, then just who was he?

"No. He isn't. All Might...I don't know what's going on. I don't understand this guy! What does he plan to do? Aizawa seemed to get something, but, he left before he could tell me anything!" Tsukauchi said from the other end of the phone.

"Hold on sec! Aizawa seemed to get something? What do you mean?" All Might asked.

"When he brought this guy back to the station, he received a phone call, I'm not sure who it was but Aizawa seemed to realize something important and he just ran out telling me to interrogate him." Tsukauchi replied.

"I see. Call me when he comes back, okay?" All Might asked.

"I will...How's Nezu doing?"

"He's fine. Recovering. He'll be good in a day or two."

"I see..."

A few moments passed with complete silence. But then there was this strange feeling in All Might's heart. Something that felt really heavy. He thought he was being paranoid. But it was a really bad.

"Well then. I'll talk to you lat—!" Tsukauchi was about to end the call but All Might cut him off.

"Tsukauchi..."

"Yes, All Might?"

And after a long shaky breathe, All Might replied.

"I'm having a really bad feeling..."

"Everything will be okay. Don't worry. An—! Oh, Aizawa is back and...oh my god?! Is that a student?!" Tsukauchi exclaimed through his phone.

'_Student...? I gotta get there fast!'_ All Might thought as he, without talking to his friend anymore, rushed out of the hospital and took a taxi to the Police Station.

_He knew..._

_Something was gonna happen..._

_He had a really bad feeling about it..._


	13. Chapter13

**_Chapter#13_**

**_~O~_**

"Yeah...Now that I have your attention. Let's talk." Deku said as he looked directly in his counterpart's emerald green eyes. The other boy, however, was just worried about One For All and All Might's secret. This guy knew about it. And that was not a good thing.

"W-who are you...?" Midoriya asked, hesitantly.

"Me? I'm your evil counterpart. Name's Deku!" Deku replied casually.

"E-evil counterpart?! What?! Are you my doppelganger?!! Wait. If you're my doppelganger then how is it that you have the same name as me?! This doesn't make any sense!?" Midoriya yelled in confusion.

"Hero Analysis For Future: 10, page number 26, all the information on a quirk about bringing people from alternate dimensions is there, isn't it? Midoriya?" Deku asked.

Midoriya froze in his seat. His eyes widened and he stared at the other greenette with shock in his eyes. He was right. But why? Why his counterpart out of everyone else?

_Just why the hell was he here and how did he even got here in the first place?!?_

Midoriya opened his mouth to say something. More specifically ask him something... But.

"Remember the incident from this morning...?"

Midoriya clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth.

"That was you." Midoriya said as he continued staring at the villain in front of him. The villain laughed in reply.

"My God!! At least you have some brains!!" He laughed again hysterically.

"...Why are you laughing...? You. You killed. You killed so many people. They had families. Friends. Dreams and. And... How can you laugh after that?!!" Midoriya yelled at him in anger. It was his counterpart we're talking about. Okay he's from an alternate dimension but he didn't have to be chaotic crazy!

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Poor little me. Don't you understand?" Deku said as he stopped laughing and looked at Midoriya.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not you. And I don't understand whatever you do." Midoriya replied bluntly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Deku said mockingly.

"Then let's go a little back, shall we?" Deku asked him.

**_~O~_**

**_At The Police Station:_**

All Might appeared at the Police Station just minutes after Uraraka gained her consciousness. Aizawa and Tsukauchi asked her multiple questions and in the end they had one conclusion; Deku and Midoriya are together. Thanks to the fact that Uraraka remembered hearing Twice's voice before losing consciousness, they knew that Twice definitely took a different path. A path which leads right here. To take the imposter villain.

Uraraka also couldn't help but be confused and shocked. Of course, they had to explain the entire situation to her. Midoriya's counterpart was the villain that killed so many innocent citizens at the mall.

The news about the identity of the villain was not out yet. At first, it was thought as an important measure to be taken. They thought that the world shouldn't know about this villain. And that they will not be in constant fear. But now, it was a problem. His identity needed to be known. Before informing anyone, they informed UA. No student should be out now. Deku could be anywhere. Anywhere with Midoriya.

_With Midoriya?_

Something struck Tsukauchi.

_He's with Midoriya..._

"Uraraka?" Tsukauchi called for the girl who was sitting next to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Midoriya had his phone with himself, right?" Tsukauchi asked.

Uraraka nodded vigorously.

_Bingo._

"You have his number?" Tsukauchi asked as he gave her a pen and and a piece of paper.

"Y-Yeah." Uraraka replied as she wrote Midoriya's phone number on the paper with shaky hands. She was terrified right now.

"Tsukauchi?" All Might called for his friend as if he was asking 'what're you going to do?'

"I'm going to trace his cell phone's location. I hope he still has it with him." Tsukauchi replied as he got on his computer and started to trace the location of the green haired boy using his number.

"I hope too..." All Might couldn't say anything else. He knew something bad was going to happen and **_that_** feeling was still there.

**_~O~_**

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Remember...?"

"S-stop!"

"_You should probably give up _..." Deku quoted the doctor's words when he was four and found out that he was quirkless.

"_You are even worse than the rest of these rejects, you quirkless wannabe _..."

"_I'm sorry! _That's what my mom repeated. I remember. Why?! Because she didn't have enough faith in me!? No!! Because I was quirkless!!" Deku yelled.

"_You can't become a hero without a quirk... _Hm? I wonder who said that? Oh right! It was All Might!!" Deku exclaimed. Midoriya didn't reply to him.

"But look at yourself now!! You have a quirk!! A wonderful and powerful quirk!! You have a great Hero Career waiting for you!! You have friends!! Your mother supports you now!! Did you ever. Ever. Wonder why?" Deku asked Midoriya who was quietly gritting his teeth and holding back the tears of pain that came from those memories. Midoriya kept his head down as he kept telling himself that he was different.

"All because you have a quirk now..." Deku said s he dropped himself on his chair again.

"Tch. Tch. Tch. How pitiful." Deku said.

"Why are you doing this? It isn't taking you anywhere... You're not me. I'm not you. We are still different. We have the same past. Same memories... Then why are you so different...?" Midoriya asked as he looked up at him finally. Deku remained silent for a moment.

Then, in a very dead voice, Midoriya received an answer.

"The only difference between me and you is that...I jumped, you didn't." The boy said to the 'hero' with a wide smile on his face. While the hero was terrified just at the thought of it.

"...No...I...Jump...You...No." Midoriya couldn't form words to reply at this point.

"Stop denying reality." Deku said.

"Do you really think you can make One For All your own? Here's a sad truth me; you can't make something borrowed your own..." Deku stated.

"I didn't —!" Midoriya was cut off by the villain again.

"I didn't what?! Are you seriously still saying that you didn't borrow it?!" Deku exclaimed with a laugh following his statement.

"H-he c-choose me..."

"Oh please! All Might choose you? Why? Do you know why?! Because you were brave enough to throw your bag at a villain? I did that too, you know! But I jumped after that! I jumped just like your dear Kacchan told me to...!! You wanna know what happened then?" Deku asked him.

"...What...what happened...?" As much as Midoriya wanted to know this guy's history with One For All, he could only manage to say what he wanted. A moment of silence, where Deku heard something strange...

_Footsteps.__He heard footsteps up there._

_"It's day two already." _Deku thought.

_He needed to end this quick._

_"But where's the fun in that?"_ Deku said to himself mentally.

"He saved me..."

"W-who...?"

"All For One."


	14. Chapter14

**_Chapter#14_**

**_~O~_**

"All For One."

Someone, was coming. The sound of footsteps were becoming closer and closer.

"And I...am going to save you..." Deku said as Midoriya stared at him with confusion and shock in his widened eyes. He was lost for words.

**_~O~_**

**_At The Police Station:_**

Aizawa left the place as soon as they got the location and that would be about ten minutes from now. All Might and Tsukauchi with a few cops made their way to the location they got by tracing Midoriya's phone. Uraraka was safely sent back to UA with a message of not letting anyone out. Right now, they wished the phone was with Midoriya...

Back at the Police Station, Twice made another appearance. This time he didn't want to attract any attention and get the work done. So, he cloned a guard and instructed the clone to get Deku, or better said Toga Himiko.

The cloned guard walked in and to the room were the said girl was being held captive. He went there, picked up the key, unlocked the door and brought her out.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" An officer yelled at the clone.

"Oh. We had orders to take he— him. To take him to a different Police Station!" The clone replied.

"Oh yeah? They would've informed me first, you know." The officer said.

"But THEY DIDN'T!!" Twice appeared behind him and shot him using a gun resting on a table nearby.

"Ah! Good work C2! You can go now! I'll take this villain from here!" Twice said as the clone turned into mud and then he took Toga and escaped.

"You know, you should really turn back to yourself now." Twice said in his serious tone.

"Nah~! I like Deku-kun's style more~" Toga said as she walked her way back to the base with dreamy eyes.

"Jeez! Talk about villain teenagers falling in love!" Twice said as he walked behind her.

**_~O~_**

**_Meanwhile:_**

The villain in front of him started laughing hysterically as the door to the basement was kicked down, revealing Eraserhead. He looked pretty pissed off. And that wasn't a good thing for the villain.

But he didn't care! Why would he?

He wanted him to find them. He wanted them to trace Midoriya's phone. That's why he left it with him. He was just working according to the plan.

_And the plan will soon be completed..._

"Good morning, Eraserhead!! I assume you didn't get any sleep last night, huh?" Deku said mockingly.

Midoriya, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to even think at this point.

_'He knew about it...? They all knew that he was here...What...? Just what the... FUCK?!!!'_ Midoriya yelled mentally.

Aizawa, without saying a word, captured Deku with his scarf, tightly and the villain also didn't seem to struggle at all. Then he looked at Midoriya for any injuries or any sort of harm. But he only found the green haired boy staring at nothing in particular. A helpless and confused expression all over his face.

"Midoriya...?" Aizawa called for the boy. But he didn't reply. Aizawa called his name again. But he got nothing but silence in reply.

_'What...? What's wrong with me...?! Why...? Why am I not replying...? Why...? Why can't I reply...?! Was he right...? Am I...? What's going on...? I can't understand anything... Why...? Why are his words feeling so...so right...? Am I really able to be a hero? Or not?' _Midoriya's brain wasn't working. Why was thinking all this? Aizawa looked at him for another minute, in the hopes of receiving an answer. But nothing came.

"What did you do?!!" Aizawa asked, turning to the villain as he tightened his scarf around him further.

"Oh~! Someone's cranky!" Deku exclaimed as he cackled.

"I asked; what did you do?!" Aizawa repeated his demanding question.

"Me? I didn't do anything at all! We were just having a little conversation! Is a conversation a bad thing?" Deku replied.

As soon as the villain replied, Tsukauchi, All Might and some cops arrived at the scene. It was clear that it didn't took them too long to trace Midoriya's phone. Aizawa, with the cops, took the villain out of the basement of the building and into one of five the police cars, parked in a line, outside the unknown building.

Meanwhile, Tsukauchi and All Might checked on Midoriya, who finally came out of his thoughts and replied with nothing but a nod; symbolizing that he's okay. The three then also got out of the place and into another police car as they all drove back to the station.

Hopefully it all ended for good...

**_~O~_**

**_Timeskip:_**

_'He was right, wasn't he...?' _Midoriya thought as he was sitting on one of the benches in the Police Station. Uraraka was already sent back to the dormitories while Midoriya was here with the rest of them.

_'I am not the successor All Might needs...I am not worthy enough... I can't be a hero...That's what they said my entire life...And it all changed when I inherited this power... Everyone changed...What have this world been doing to me? Has it always been like this...? What am I thinking?' _Midoriya was taking deep breaths as his train of thoughts never came to an end. His breathing was becoming heavier and deeper as the corners of his lips started twitching. His hands were shaking wildly.

"Young Midoriya...? Are you okay, my boy?" All Might asked the green haired boy with clear concern in his voice. Midoriya didn't answer once again.

Something was happening...

_'Why do I feel like this?'_ He asked himself mentally as all those horrible memories were repeating when his dreams were shattered again and again, in his head.

"My boy...?" All Might called him again as he sat beside him and ruffled his messy hair. Eventually, Midoriya came out of his thoughts and looked at All Might.

He wanted to say 'I'm fine' but he couldn't. He wasn't fine. He needed someone to talk to. And what better person to talk to about something like this than your own mentor?

"All Might... I can't understand..." He finally said.

"It's alright, my boy... We can't either." All Might said as he placed his hand on Midoriya's head.

"I know but... That's not it."

"That's not it? What do you mean?"

"I don't understand... why I can understand him..."


	15. Chapter15

**_Chapter#15_**

**_~O~_**

"I don't understand... why I can understand him..." Midoriya said as he looked up at his mentor, who was also staring down at him now. A few minutes passed with no words exchanged between the two.

"My boy...? Are you telling me...that you agree with him...?" All Might asked in a low voice, still staring at the green haired boy, a hint of disbelieve shining in his blue eyes.

"W-What?! N-No!" Midoriya shook his head vigorously as All Might sighed.

"You've got it all wrong! No, I-I don't! I-I am just...I'm just saying that it's...Argh. Forget it. I'm sorry." Midoriya said as he buried his face in the palms of both of his hands.

All Might took a deep breathe before addressing the boy again.

"Young Midoriya, I can't say that I understand your condition, right now. But. But just know that; we are also really confused and shocked by everything that happened. And if anything, the most affected person right now, without doubt, are you, my boy. And if there's anything that's bothering you, talk about it, okay? Talk to me. Talk to anyone you feel comfortable with. Hm?" All Might said as he ran his hand through the fluffy mop of green hair once again.

"...Yes, All Might." Midoriya said as he nodded slightly.

"Alright then. I don't think either you or Aizawa are able to attend the class today. You must be pretty tired, right?" All Might asked as he tried to change the subject. But his attempts couldn't put an end to the war going on inside Midoriya's head. Though, the boy was best at hiding it. And, so, he went with the fresh topic All Might picked up to make him feel better. A little sleep wouldn't be bad, right? After all, he hasn't like really slept. Being unconscious for a few hours, in a basement of an unknown building, isn't counted in sleeping, is it?

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I need some real sleep." Midoriya said as he rubbed his eyes.

All Might smiled at him. And then he went to talk to Tsukauchi about sending Midoriya back to the dorms for some rest.

But Tsukauchi neglected the entire thing. He said that they will let him back to UA dorms after a few things. All Might, without saying anything further, nodded and came back to inform Midoriya.

When he came back, he also saw Aizawa there, talking to the boy apparently. All Might walked up to them.

"Ah, Aizawa. Is everything good... back there?" All Might asked pointing behind himself. His gesture was symbolizing towards the room in which the villain was kept in.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Everything's good there. I don't think he is specifically planning to do something anytime soon. And if he does, call me immediately." Aizawa said, with Hus normal bored and tired tone.

"Call you? You are going somewhere?" All Might asked. Aizawa nodded.

"UA. I have a class if you remember." Aizawa said as he began to walk out of the place.

"Class? But Aizawa, you haven't had any sleep or rest last night?! You should rest! You are tired, don't you think?" All Might exclaimed from behind him.

"Tired? Who's tired? I do this every night... Oh. And as for you, problem child. You'll be off today... Bye." Aizawa said as he left the two behind him sweat-dropping.

"Well, that's Mr. Aizawa for you."

**_~O~_**

**_Timeskip:_**

Naomasa Tsukauchi just finished asking Midoriya multiple questions related to the villain, Deku. Midoriya didn't really tell him much. He just said that they didn't had that much of a talk before Eraserhead and the others arrived.

Why? Two reasons. One. Because of One For All. He knew that Tsukauchi knew about All Might's injury but he didn't know about One For All and that Midoriya was All Might's successor. So, he thought it would be best to keep the secret at its place.

Secondly. Their past. Both of their pasts were so similar and just in a matter of mere moments his whole life was displayed at a completely different angle. Here he was chosen to be the greatest hero. To be the next Symbol of Peace. And there... He jumped. Got attacked by the sludge villain, met All Might, asked him, he said no, he saved Kacchan all that happened. And then... He jumped. Why didn't All Might came to him there?

Many unanswered questions revolved around Midoriya's mind. He needed to know.

And, so, after Tsukauchi did his work, Midoriya asked them for one last favour. Though he hadn't really asked for anything in the time he was there.

"Yes, Midoriya?" Tsukauchi asked, looking at the boy.

"Is it... I-Is it possible if...if I can talk to him? Alone?" Midoriya asked, emphasizing 'him'. Tsukauchi immediately understood who he was referring to.

"Are you sure, Midoriya?" Tsukauchi said. He looked a bit surprised by the boy's request. He didn't want — more specifically no one wanted — that villain to fill up his mind with evil thoughts.

"You can't become a hero without a quirk...Hm? I wonder who said that? Oh right! It was All Might!!" "You can't become a hero without a quirk...Hm? I wonder who said that? Oh right! It was All Might!!"

"But look at yourself now!! You have a quirk!! A wonderful and powerful quirk!! You have a great Hero Career waiting for you!! You have friends!! Your mother supports you now!! Did you ever. Ever. Wonder why?"

"All because you have a quirk now..."

"Do you really think you can make One For All your own? Here's a sad truth me; you can't make something borrowed your own..."

Deku's words echoed on his head in a constant loop.

"Yes, sir... Just once, please." Midoriya said.

"...I don't think that's a good idea. You know, after all that has happened." Tsukauchi said.

Midoriya bit his lower lip hard enough to draw out blood.

"Bu— Mr. Tsukauchi, please try to understand. I want to. I want to know... Something." Midoriya insisted. After thinking for awhile, Tsukauchi replied.

"...Okay. Okay. Just. Just know that anything he says is not related to you in anyway. Okay?" Tsukauchi said.

Midoriya nodded.

"Alright. Follow me." Tsukauchi said as he lead Midoriya to the villain.

**_~O~_**

"Don't let him get in your head, okay?" Tsukauchi said to Midoriya as he patted his back slightly, standing near the door that lead to the villain.

"...Yes, sir." Midoriya nodded as he opened the door and went in.

In the room, he closed the door behind him. Now there were only the villain and the hero. No one could hear their conversation either because this wasn't an Interrogation Room.

Midoriya looked at the villain sitting oh so casually on the metal chair while hands were chained to the metal table in front of him, wearing a grin, he greeted him in.

"Welcome, good ol' me! How're you doing? Eh? I can see you didn't get any sleep!" Deku laughed.

Midoriya took a deep breathe and sat next to him. Both of them looked eye to eye but no words were spoken before Midoriya began.

"Tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?"

"One For All. How do you know about it?" Midoriya asked.

"One For All. Don't you think after being saved by All For One I wouldn't know about that? Hm?" Deku stated.

"...So, he told you about it?" Midoriya asked.

"Yup! Honestly that was the very last thing he ever told to anyone! Wanna know why?!" Deku said as smiled like a maniac.

"...You...You k-killed him?!" Midoriya asked with shock.

"Yup! How do you think a fifteen years old would plan to become the top villain? It's obvious you have to beat the number one to be the new number one! And I did that!" Deku exclaimed.

"...A-And All Might?" Midoriya asked.

"Six feet under the ground." He replied without hesitation.

Midoriya was shocked. He killed All For One and All Might and he is supposed to be quirkless?!?

"I am not quirkless, Izuku Midoriya."


End file.
